


Ma douce

by malurette



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Old Married Couple, One Shot, Serge Reggiani, Song fic, i have no idea how to disentangle pairing tags for characters going with multiple names, old people deserve love too, old people still making love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>La femme qui est dans mon lit n’a plus vingt ans depuis longtemps</i> ... le temps qui passe ne change rien à leur amour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma douce

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Ma douce  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men (comics _mainstream_ , datant de plusieurs années déjà)  
>  **Couple :** ‘Mystique’ Raven Darkhölme x ‘Destiny’ Irene Adler  
>  **Genre :** amour/ _lime_  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T à R  
>  **Disclaimers :** les personnages sont la propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec ; la chanson qui sert d’inspiration ici, " _Sarah_ ", a été écrite par Georges Moustaki et chantée par Serge Reggiani.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « âge mûr » + contrainte accessoire « sans dialogue » pour 31_jours (29 janvier '07)  
>  **Continuité** : dans un trou entre les _issues_ #141-254, soit quelque part dans les années 80, pour faire large.  Plutôt au début de la fourchette donnée, quand même.  
>  **Avertissement :** deux dames ensemble, dont une passablement âgée.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 900 sans les paroles.

Une journée d’infiltration au Pentagone, véritable routine, se termine. Mystique se dirige directement vers sa chambre, prenant à peine le temps de saluer ses ‘Confrères Mutants’ Blob, Pyro et Avalanche qui s’entraînent plus ou moins consciencieusement et se chamaillent pour des broutilles.  
Assise sur leur lit, Destiny attend. Raven n’a pas besoin de frapper, Irene sait déjà qu’elle arrive. Elle a toujours le geste qu’il faut, quand la porte s’ouvre. Elle sait toujours qui est là, et pour Raven elle se détourne des notes qu’elle griffonne pour l’accueillir chaleureusement.

  
La femme qui est dans mon lit  
N’a plus vingt ans depuis longtemps.   


Elle est restée belle malgré l’empreinte du temps, se dit Raven. Le temps qui passe transforme sa beauté sans l’altérer vraiment. Raven vient s’agenouiller sur le lit aux côtés de celle qui partage sa vie.

  
Les yeux cernés  
Par les années,   


Son premier geste est d’ôter les lunettes noires qui protègent du regard des autres ses iris couleur de lune. Et elle caresse du pouce ses paupières, doucement, comme pour en effacer la fatigue.

  
Par les amours  
Au jour le jour,  


Même si c’est la fatigue de toute une vie, d’une vie tumultueuse qui s’y lit souvent, la fatigue de leur vie à deux et de celle qu’elle a menée ailleurs aussi. Elle l’embrasse avec précaution.

  
La bouche usée  
Par les baisers,  


Pour baiser ses lèvres aujourd’hui elle a dû apprendre tendresse et délicatesse.

  
Trop souvent mais  
Trop mal donnés,   


Autrefois elle la couvrait de baisers voraces, dévorants d’une passion qu’il a fallu peu à peu apaiser. Le feu des étreintes passées fait place à un amour plus calme et plus respectueux.  
Elle glisse le long de son cou pour nicher son visage au creux de son épaule et leurs joues s’effleurent. Elle est douce, si douce… Sous la poudre et les couleurs dont elle joue encore aujourd’hui pour se faire belle, sa peau blanchie et parcheminée est d’une douceur infinie.

  
Le teint blafard  
Malgré le fard,  
Plus pâle qu’une  
Tache de lune.   


Raven a beau l’assurer qu’elle est belle ainsi et qu’elle n’a pas besoin d’artifices, elle sait qu’Irene continuera à prendre soin de son apparence jusqu’à la fin. Cette volonté de plaire jusqu’au bout la lui rend encore plus précieuse, et plus fragile aussi. Le toucher de sa peau aujourd’hui froissée est aussi précieux à ses yeux que le souvenir du velouté de pêche qui était sien dans sa jeunesse.

  
La femme qui est dans mon lit  
N’a plus vingt ans depuis longtemps.   


Les années qui ont délavé son teint et marqué son visage disent tout le chemin parcouru, leur chemin à deux. Raven aime chacune de ses rides, qui disent leur vie ensemble.  
Ses mains retrouvent, plus bas, cet endroit qu’elles connaissent si bien. Dans le secret de son corsage, elle ose encore dire que sa poitrine est toujours belle.

  
Les seins trop lourds  
De trop d’amours  


Si elle a perdu les formes altières de la jeunesse, c’est qu’elle a nourri la vie. Elle avait piqué une colère folle le jour où elle a appris pour cette enfant, ivre de jalousie.

  
Ne portent pas  
Le nom d’appats,   


Aujourd’hui, ils n’appartiennent qu’à elle, elle ne les montre à personne d’autre. N’importe qui pourrait les trouver tristes. Pour Raven, ils sont doux, chauds et confortables et elle aime que leur moelleux ne soit que pour elle.  
C’est tout son corps, bien sûr, qui est ainsi.

  
Le corps lassé  
Trop caressé,   


La chair amoindrie et la peau que Raven continue à chérir portent l’empreinte d’une vie d’amour, dans ses bras et dans d’autres. A une époque elle avait espéré effacer le souvenir de ces autres en la faisant sienne, encore et toujours. Elle a parcouru son corps, inlassablement, s’appropriant chacun de ses détails.

  
Trop souvent mais  
Trop mal aimé.   


Quand elle la serre dans ses bras leurs corps s’épousent au plus près.  
Raven sait que, devant les autres, et même pour elle, Irene veut paraître toujours fière et s’astreint à rester bien droite. Quand elles se serrent l’une contre l’autre, Raven devient le soutien de son corps usé.

  
Le dos voûté  
Semble porter  


Ses épaules portent le fardeau des ans et le poids de ses visions. Son corps comme son esprit ploient sous les myriades des possibilités d’avenir, sa propre vie, et des milliers d’autres dont elle garde la mémoire. Destiny abrite ce qui a été, ce qui pourra être, ce qui ne sera pas… tout ce qu’elle voit, tout ce qu’elle sait.

  
Les souvenirs  
Qu’elle a dû fuir.   


Et depuis toutes ces décennies, comme ça doit lui peser !

  
La femme qui est dans mon lit  
N’a plus vingt ans depuis longtemps.   


Elle les entend presque, en bas, Pyro, Blob, Avalanche. Rogue sait, elle. Mais les hommes, empreints de leur misogynie ordinaire, macho sans cervelle ou séducteur éhonté, qu’ils osent s’apitoyer et la prendre de haut, petit bout de femme usée, à l’aspect si fragile… qu’ils se lamentent qu’une femme comme Mystique perde son temps avec elle… S’ils savaient ! la force étonnante qui est malgré tout en elle… pour Raven une femme comme Destiny vaut des milliers de Blobs, de Pyros ou d’Avalanches. Encore qu’elle ne voudrait sûrement pas de ces milliers… et puis, elle-même est en fait tellement plus âgée que son Irene. Même si ça ne se voit pas. Ça fait partie de leurs secrets.

  
Ne riez pas.  
N’y touchez pas.   


Le premier qui la maltraite prend le risque de se retrouver par hasard au combat à tirer une carte aller direct pour la prison, et y restera. La fraternité mutante passera malgré tout après son amour.

  
Gardez vos larmes  
Et vos sarcasmes.  
Lorsque la nuit  
Nous réunit,   


Elles sont l’une à l’autre depuis longtemps déjà et pour longtemps encore. Au creux du même lit, elles s’appartiennent.

  
Son corps, ses mains  
S’offrent aux miens  


Elles ont chacune vécu leur lot de joies et de chagrins. Raven se rappelle l’avoir vue grandir et devenir femme, mûrir puis vieillir, jour après jour. En vie depuis si longtemps, elle deviendrait sans doute plus folle encore si elle ne l’avait pas à ses côtés pour lui rappeler le temps qui passe. Irene est son ancre et sa bouée, qui la maintiennent à flot dans le courant du temps.

  
Et c’est son cœur  
Couvert de pleurs  
Et de blessures  
Qui me rassure.   


Tant qu’elle peut rester entre ses bras, elle n’a plus peur. Ni de la vie, ni de la mort.

  
La femme qui est dans mon lit  
N’a plus vingt ans depuis longtemps…  



End file.
